


The Experiences of a Hero

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hinted crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Superman struggles with some of the things that comes with being a super hero, like not being able to save everyone, and Brainy is there to help him through it.





	The Experiences of a Hero

Superman was having a pretty difficult day. He was out on patrol with his team, when the most normal situation happened. A fire. They all went to check it out and help whoever needed it. People were still in the building, so Superman along with Brainy went in to save them. Unfortunately, not all of them could be saved. Which was why the past hero was sitting on the roof of the Legion HQ.  
He couldn't get it out of his head, he just started being a hero and he knew it would be hard, but this was just to much for him right now. His super hearing picking up foot steps, Clark glanced away from the view of the city to see who it was. With a Tupperware bowl in his hands, Brainiac 5 stopped when he saw that Superman was looking at him now.  
"You missed dinner, I assumed you would be hungry soon so I brought you this." He wanted to smile out of kindness, but Clark just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Thanks but I'm not in the mood to eat..." Understanding, Brainy just walked closer and put the bowl down next to his friend. "Alright, come back inside when you're ready Superman."

About to walk away, what the past hero said next stopped the android. "I um, wouldn't mind a little company, if that's okay with you?" A bit surprised, Brainy looked at Superman a moment before wordlessly sitting down next to him and looking at the view of the city as well. They sat together in a nice, peaceful silence, until Clark spoke up.  
"Do you ever- I mean, was the first time you..." Despite the hero having trouble speaking his mind, Brainy could understand what he wanted to ask. "Was the first time I ever saw a death hard?" Getting a nod from Superman, Brainy continued. "Yes. It's something that will always bother me, you, and our friends. Seeing someone die, hero, citizen, or villain, will always be a challenge."  
Getting nothing but silence from his friend, Brainy kept going. "How we handle it though, is the real challenge. I knew that it would not be the last death I saw with being a superhero, I just needed to accept that it happened and there was no way to change the fact that it did. That may not work for you, but I know that you will find the best way to help yourself with all of this."

Taking in Brainy's words, Superman looked down at his hands, he could still remember when they were covered in soot and blood. "She was right there. I could have saved her if I had reacted faster." Brainy let out a soft sigh. "We can't change what happened. The floor just gave out under the woman because the fire weakened the building structure."  
Taking a deep breath, Superman looked back up at the city while blinking his watery eyes. "Did you, cry, when you saw your first death?" The young android shook his head. "I am unable to shed tears like most living beings, but I am able to feel the deep sorrow that would result in crying. If doing so would help you during this, then go ahead Clark."  
Hearing a sniffle right after, Brainy's heart went out to his friend. He really wished Clark hadn't seen that, but with his superhero life style, witnessing the end of someone's life would be inevitable. Brainy was just glad that Clark was much to young to remember the end of his birth family when Krypton was destroyed. That didn't make seeing his friend hurting any easier though.

Brainy, unfortunately, wasn't the best at comforting. He knew HOW to do different forms of comfort, but doing it was another story. He couldn't just sit there though and watch Superman cry. So, Brainiac 5 moved to be on his knees, took a deep breath and held out his arms. Wiping at his face, Superman looked at Brainy confused. If Brainy could, he'd be blushing at this point.  
"I've been told I'm very socially awkward. This is my attempt to ask if you want a hug." A little surprised that Brainy actually wanted to hug him, Clark let out a small teary chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Brainy. A small smile formed on his face as Brainy nervously wrapped his arms around him as well. "Thanks Brainy. You're an amazing friend."  
Smiling at the complement, Brainy let Superman hold him as long as he wanted. As time passed and Clark got all the tears out of his system, he looked down at the Tupperware bowl Brainy brought. "So what did you guys make for dinner?" Picking up the bowl with one hand, Brainy put it in his lap as he removed the cover. "We actually ordered pizza, but I thought you'd like this better."

The smell hitting him quickly, Superman could feel his mouth water. "Wow, smells just like Ma's chicken soup. Did you make this?" Timidly nodding, Brainy mentally swore if he could blush he'd be burning up when Clark's arms affectionately tightened around him. "Thank you so much Brainy. I'm glad it was you that came up to talk to me during this."  
Pulling apart from their hug, Brainy smiled as he watched Superman finally eat. "You're welcome."


End file.
